Changes and confusion
by Gacktlover
Summary: Josh's life was going horrible. He had watcjed Andy die of cancer. But the next morning when he wakes up she is alive and well... but his life is going in a different direction. Please read and review.
1. Reality one

_Reality One_

Josh thought about her again and almost cried. He stood by her grave. He had only once admitted that he loved her. And it had been forgotten right away because right at the same time she had admitted that she had cancer. Lori stood right next to him. She pulled him into a hug. And Josh really started crying.

"Lori she was so important to me. She made me so happy."

"So did she ever tell you?" Lori asked

"I did once on the night that all of you guys were all down in the drain thing. I told her I liked her. And at the same time she said she had cancer. Then when we got back to the shop she begged me to never tell anyone. I talked to her everyday after that. But I never brought it up again."

"I am so sorry Josh. If it helps I think she liked you a lot."

"I wish I could talk to her again. She was my best friend."

"Did you ever talk to her about the cancer?"

"Yes. Then two weeks ago her mom called me telling me that shed taken a turn for the worse. And that she kept asking for me. When I got there I wanted to tell her I loved her but I couldn't do it. She was on her death bed. I hated it. I still couldn't tell you or Kyle or anyone else. I had promised but Lori it hurts. I lost someone I loved."

Josh walked away. He dint want to be around anyone. He wanted to be alone. He kept thinking about how he never wanted to see another person in his life. His heart felt so broken. And the only person he thought could heal it was dead. He would give up anything for her to live again. Even all his hopes. He would even give up his own plans and future to see her alive and happy.


	2. Reality two

_Reality Two_

"Josh wake up." A voice called.

He jumped up and almost screamed. What was going on? The smiling face in front of him was almost creepy. She was supposed to be dead. Supposed to be…he shook his head. It was impossible. She was right in front of him.

"Happy 17th birthday Josh."

"What have you heard about your cancer?"

Her face twisted. "What are you talking about babe?"

"Babe?"

She looked at him weirdly. "What is going on with you Josh? We've been going out for almost seven months."

"What that would be the time you told me you had cancer."

"What Josh. I do not have cancer. I am worried about you. Is something going on?"

"Yes. I was just at your grave last night."

"Josh I am alive. Stop this. It isn't funny. Josh you are being so morbid."

"I am serious Andy. You were dead. I was in tears….I need some air."

"So you wont tell anyone about last night."

"What happened last night?"

"It…..never mind Josh."

Josh left and went outside. What was going on? Had this all been a dream. If so where had the last seven months gone? And why couldn't he remember them. Had he been hit in the head by something? He just shrugged. It didn't matter; Andy was alive and knew that he loved her.

"Josh." He heard Kyle say

"Yes Kyle?"

"What is going on? I just saw Andy and I thought we were at her funeral yesterday."

"So I am not insane. Well I'm pretty sure."

"What is going on? Didn't she die a couple of days ago?"

"I am not the only one who remembers it." Josh said

Kyle smiled his crooked smile at him and walked off. Then Josh heard someone else calling his name. He turned around and was looking at Jessie. She had a huge smile across her face. Which had always creaped him out?

"Josh I am glad that I found you."

"Why?"

"Cause I missed you. And I wanted to apologize for everything I have done to you. I never thought Id hurt you that much. I'm so sorry that I pulled you into this."

"I'll never think of it again Jess. Scouts honor."

"Thank you so much." Jessie said then hugged him

Had they become that great of friends in the past seven months? Or was she just being her weird self again. It was all too weird. He could remember an alternate seven months and he couldn't remember this last seven months.

"Jess what happened between us?"

"I tried to get Kyle through you. Then I figured out I was being controlled by Zzyxx. And I ended it. I am now myself. I can be who I want to be. Thanks for your help Josh. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Did we ever do anything?"

"Kiss and don't worry I will never tell Andy. I have hurt enough people. And I am still trying to make up for all of the stuff I did."

"What about Kyle?"

"You mean my brother?"

"You and Kyle are related?"

"In sorts. We were created …..You know all this Josh. So I'll see you later."

What if he told her he didn't? But was what she said true? Were Kyle and her really related? How didn't anyone know? What was Zzyzx? Where was this Zzyzx? Why was he here? Why had he seen Andy die? What was going on?

"Josh." He heard Andy call from behind him.

He turned around and looked at her. "Andy what is going on?"

"Nothing. Josh are you okay? I want to promise you I have never had cancer. And I wanted to tell you I love you. Josh I am so glad we have been together for the past couple months." She stopped

"But…"

"You haven't been your self lately. I want my old Josh back. The one who wouldn't cheat on me ever."

"I told you about that?"

"Yes last night. Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Josh I can't do this. I love you but you have been keeping secrets from me. You never even told me about Zzyzx until last night. Want to change this Josh. Tell me everything."

"Okay Andy the truth is I remember an alternate seven months. It all started the night seven months ago. When I said I liked you, you told me you had cancer. Afterwards you told me to forget about it. I started talking to you everyday. Then two weeks ago I got a call from your mom and she told me that you had token a turn for the worse. I spent everyday after that with you. Then a couple days ago you slipped away. "

"Is that what you wished had happened?"

"No Andy. I wished I had lived this last seven months."

"Shut up Josh. You just lost me. That has been happening a lot in your family a lot lately."

"What?"

"Your dad and your mom, and the whole thing with Jessie's sister. Your sister and Declan. She pushed him out of her life after the accident that he and Kyle got in. Then Kyle and Amanda's problems. Kyle ran off without telling Amanda. I told everyone it wouldn't happen to me. But I was way wrong. And now I am going to be the laughing stock because I stuck up for you and I was wrong." She said almost yelling

"Fine you know what it don't matter anyone because I watched you die and I feel like you just did again. I love you so much Andy. I have been dying to tell you the last seven months but that night I promised I wouldn't." he said bursting into tears.

"Oh Josh how could I not believe you babe. I'm so sorry. This is most sincere you have been since we started dating. I love you too." She said pulling him into a kiss.


	3. Reality three

_Reality three_

"Josh wake up happy 17TH birthday." A voice said.

He recognized but couldn't understand why that person was in his room. He opened his eyes and saw her leaning over him. He sat up and looked at her. It looked so weird in this light. She was wearing make-up. She never wore make-up. She wore a huge smile across her face.

"What is going on Jessie?"

"It is your birthday silly. And it is also our four month anniversary."

"What?" he asked

"It's our four month anniversary."

"No… No you are just doing this for Zzyzx."

"What is Zzyzx?"

"I don't know. Why you don't tell me."

"Because I have no clue what it is, Josh."

"Where is Andy?"

"She died last week remember."

"What? I just saw her yesterday."

"Are you alright Josh?"

"No, this doesn't make any sense at all. What is going on?"

"Josh maybe you need to go for a walk."

"Yah maybe."

"Have fun."

"I have one quick question."

"Okay."

"Are my parents or Amanda and Kyle or Declan and Lori having any problems?"

"No why?"

"Oh it was just a question."

Suddenly Jessie fell to the ground. Josh ran up and held onto her. He called for help. Kyle was the one to rush in. He gave Josh a weird look. Then he helped. When they got Jessie to a couch and had called her sister Kyle pulled Josh into another room.

"What is going on?" Kyle asked

"You remember it all too."

"Yah Andy died. Then I woke up yesterday and she was alive and well. And you two were together. Amanda I and were fighting. Then I woke up today. I was married to Amanda. And Andy was dead again. And you were with Jessie?"

"You are married to Amanda. Nice."

"Yah I know. But I can't remember how we got here."

"Did you know you and Jessie are related?"

"We are what?"

"Yah and you were created by Zzyzx."

"How'd you find this out?"

"Well in the last two realities Jessie and I have had a sort of relationship. And she told me."

"So do you know about Zzyzx?"

"Only what Jessie told me."

"Oh, so you do not what they did."

"No."

"Oh so what does all this mean?"

"I don't know. You are the one with all the answers."

"Oh yah."

"So I miss Andy. I had her in the last reality. What if she had never existed? What if I go to a reality where you never showed up? Or one where Andy never moved to here? I couldn't deal with it."

"I don't know what is going on Josh. Or why I am the only one who, besides you, remembers."

"I don't know."

"So what triggers the jumps?"

"Uh well in the last one I kissed Andy. In the first one I was thinking that Id give up my life for Andy to live again."

_Reality Five_


	4. Reality four

_Realty four_

"Sleepy head get up. I need the bathroom. Mom and dad will be home soon. And if they find you passed out again…."

"What?"

"Well at least you are awake. That is a plus. Now get out. I have to wash up. Mom and dad'll kill us if they find out about the party or that you had your girlfriend stay the night or that Declan stayed over."

"What is going on?"

"Are you that hung over?"

"I don't know."

"Yep he is."

"I am up Lori."

He walked out of the bathroom. He looked around. The house looked pretty clean. Had they really thrown a party the night before? And who was his girlfriend? He was not sure what was going on. He had some weird memories. But Lori had said he was probably hung over. That might explain it. Or that was just covering it up.

"Where is my girlfriend?"

"She is in your room where you left her last night to sleep in the bathroom. Don't worry she has already had breakfast."

"Good. So how is Declan?"

"Great I am gonna break-up with him tomorrow."

"You are?"

"Sure I am. It is our thing."

"Okay well I am gonna go change and scoot my girlfriend out of here."

"Good luck. She just has to go next door."

"But isn't Amanda dating Kyle?"

"Who is Kyle?"

"What he isn't here? Oh no this is bad."

"Josh you are really badly hung over."

"No I am not."

"Go see Amanda."

He walked to his room. His door stood open. Amanda was sitting on the end of his bed. She smiled at him. He looked at her. He could not believe this was the same Amanda who had been madly in love with Kyle. She had dark red hair now though. Was this really Amanda? Did she know who Kyle was? And why was he dating her?

"Josh you left me last night. So I will come back tonight. My rents will not be home til tomorrow."

"Uh do you know an Andy J?"

"Yah she started at school here last year right?"

"Yes." He said excitedly.

"Why Josh?"

"Nothing. Do you know if she has cancer?"

"Course. Don't you remember the drive for her?"

"I will see you later."

"Bye babe."

"Oh and didn't your dad die?"

"No not that I know about Josh. My dad is fine as far as I know."

"Good."

He ran out the door. He had to see Andy. Had to figure this all out. None of it made any since at all. When he got to her house he stopped. What if like in all the other realities and Andy was dead? He couldn't deal with that. He knocked and the first knock someone answered.

"Hello."

"Hi I am Josh Tragger. I know Andy from school."

"Oh let me go get you for her."

"Okay Ill go wait here."

She walked off. Josh could here all the whispering. A frail Andy walked towards him. She looked really confused. He tried to smile and went up to her. She kept looking at him weirdly.

"Hi Andy I know you but I don't know if you know me."

"You are Josh Tragger. Why are you talking to me now?"

"Because a lot has happened in the last couple of months. Do you wanna talk?"

"Anyone to talk to right now would be a blessing."

"Okay well what's up?"

"Nothing. I am just sitting around."

"I'm so sorry I have never talked to you…"

She stopped him "But you've been wrapped up in your girlfriend."

"I guess you can look at it that way."

"But why are you here now?"

"I'm here because I'm a very big fan of AndyJ."

"You know?"

"Yep. I know everything about you. I wish I had talked to you before Andy. I wish Id gone to your anti prom."

"No one even knew about it. Or attended."

"I knew you Andy." He said in tears.

"How did you know me?"

"It is so complicated Andy. I knew you before you died."

"I am standing right here."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Andy I love you."

"Have you gone mental Josh?"

"No well I did after your death."

"Okay say I did die, why am I here now?"

"I've been through realities or whatever these are I don't know. Hey do you know a kid who just showed up and no one really knew who he was?"

"Sure that creepy kid who knew everything?"

"Yes him."

"Didn't he go and live with his family?"

"Oh no. Kyle. He has no one to talk to."

"Yah that is what they called him."

"Andy did he chase after my girlfriend?"

"Yep and you hated it."

"Oh no I can 't believe this Andy. I may have screwed up."

"Okay have fun."

"Before I go Andy…" he said then he leaned over and looked in her eyes. He kissed.

"Wow!"

"Wow is so totally right."

"You've loved me forever but you have never kissed me?"

"Well there is story to that."

"Well I have got time."

"No you do not. And I want to spend it all with you."

"Still with the, I love you stuff?"

"Yes Andy. I will talk to you about it later. I love you."

He ran Home. It struck that Kyle would probably be heading there. So he hurried there. When he got there a strange car was in the driveway. And Lori was standing outside talking to Kyle. He had remembered, Josh thought to himself.

When he got out of the car Lori turned to him "Josh he says he knows you."

"Yes this is Kyle. I need to talk to him." He turned to Kyle "Thank you for coming straight here."

"Okay I'll leave you two alone."

When she had walked away Kyle turned to him and asked "Why cant she remember me?"

"I don't know."

"And Amnada "

"Uh yah well."

"Come with me!"

"What?Is she alive?"

"She is alive."Josh said hesitantly

"Tell me Josh."

"Just follow me and youll see."

Josh knocked on the door. It was answered by Amandas mother.

"Why hello Josh. Amanda is in her room. She is still asleep. Do you know why?"

"No m'am."

"Go on up. And who is this."she said looking at Kyle.

"A friend."

"Okay."

They both ran up stairs.Josh followed Kyle. Though he was sure in this reality it should have been diffrent.He was supposed to be the one who spent the nights over here with Amanda. It wasnt what that way anyother reality he hed visited.

"Amanda may I come in?"

"Ofcourse Josh!"

He walked in and Amanda walked up anjd kissed him. Kyles eyes widend. Amanda noticed him only seconds after. Her eyes widend and she looked ready to scream. Josh justed stared at her in pure amazment. Kyle just showed his crooked grinn.

"How'd you find out Josh?"she said shakilly.

"Whatre you talking about?"

"So not only do you have to bring him here to confront me but I have to tell you."

"Yes you do. Enlighten me as to what I supposed to know you."

"Do you really have to torture me?"

"Just talk. It is fine."

"Me and Kyle...after he showed up...lots happend...he chased after me...I ...we...a...night...Im so sorry Josh."

To her surprise Josh was smiling."You did? When?"

"You didnt cheat on me did you?"

"No I knew.Well not knew but it is a long story. So .."


	5. cont of reality four

"This isn't funny." Amanda said.

"Actually it is Amanda." Kyle said. "Because of the fact I and Amanda haven't done anything. At least not in my reality."

"My point proved." Josh said holding the door open. "Now me and Kyle have to get going."

They didn't give Amanda time to react.

When they reached outside Josh looked up. "Kyle we have got to get this figured out. There aint many girls left for me to be with."

"What do you mean by that, Josh?"

"You are way too innocent for your own good."

"What do we do now?"

"I donno. Do you even have a clue how this started?"

"No clue. But there was a abnormal amount of weird stuff going on."

"Well when you have a clue, give me a call. I hope that if and when we switch realities again."

"I do too. I miss Amanda."

"I don't. Really I really don't."


	6. Reality Five

_Reality Five_

I opened my eyes in a new room again. I groaned. At least no one was in my room. I was alone. Wait if I was here maybe Kyle was too. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to Kyle's room. But instead of Kyle being there it was Jessie. Where was Kyle?

Jessie opened here eyes and smiled at me. "What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for Kyle, have you seen him?"

"Last time I saw him he was asleep in your room."

"Why are you here Jessie?"

"Cause I live here… hey isn't Andy supposed to be back today? I know how much you have missed her!"

"I have…what do you mean I have missed her?"

"She has been gone for almost a month."

"For Chemo?"

"No, for a family vacation with her mothers."

There was a knock at the door and I went running down. I pulled it open and saw Andy's smiling face.

"I have missed you so very much. I am sorry I told you I never wanted to again. I want to so badly!:"

"You want to do what."

I saw her move forward. I tried to tell her not to kiss me but before I could her lips were already touching mine.


	7. Reality 6

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have had a… well kinda writers block. So I am trying to get to all my stories and make it so they have been updated in the past six months. Ok well hope you enjoy the next chapter_

_~Gaktlover~_

_Andy grinned at me. "Josh, earth to Josh. The teacher just asked you a question. You okay? You look really pale?"_

"_I looked down at my hands. They were my hands. That was good thing. "Andy what is going on?"_

"_Uh… you are in Math class you tard."_

"_Uh. I get that but Is anyone sick?"_

"_Who would be sick? Is someone sick? Is it your sister? Kyle?"_

"_No never mind. Are we…"_

_She cut me off " We are and always will be."_

"_What happened six months ago."_

"_Mr. Trager. Would you like to share with the class?"_

"_Uh.. No Mar Risen. We will talk after class." Andy said._

_I couldn't help but wonder. We would be what? Who was I in this reality.? At least I knew that Kyle existed. That was a plus. At least me and him could try to figure this out. Hopefully he remembered. I sighed and tried to semi concentrate on the teacher. Maybe the curriculum was the same. I was not sure when class ended._

"_Wasn't that teacher a bore? I am glad I have such a great sista in that class."_

"_What are you talking about Andy."_

"_You are so funny. Hey look there is your bf." I looked up and saw her pointing to Kyle._

"_Huh? What exactly happened six months ago?"_

"_Are you talking the day I told you I loved you and you told me that you were gay. Cause if you are I thought you promised to never bring that up again."_

"_What?" I groaned._

"_Hi Kyle." Andy said. "I wish I had what you two had. You two are so cute together."_

"_Uh… Josh… I think I need to talk to you."_

"_Yah I totally agree."_

"_Well I will leave you two love birds alone. Text you later Josh."_

_After she walked away I turned to Kyle. "This is what I was afraid of. This is not good." _

"_You are telling me. I am Andy's best gay friend ever. YAY."_

"_Yah apparently I am Amanda's bff. And she is off at the music academy. She thinks I am something called… gay…"_

"_Yah we got to find a way out of this reality. Why is this happening."_

"_I don't know. It all seems so random. But I think that if we stay here long enough we will be stuck here."_

"_Well if we get stack here we must put on a show. I say we "break up" and try to get a normal life."_

"_Break up?"_

"_YAh never mind. But when Amanda calls tell her we broke up. Ill see you at home."_

_I put on fake tears and went off to find Andy._


	8. Reality 6 cont

"Oh Josh," Andy whispered' "You two need to make it work."

I scuffed inwardly. I wish she knew I didn't want to. "I think it wasn't meant to be, Andy."

Her eyes burned red, "Do NOT tell me it was not meant to be Josh. I spent months trying to make myself fall out of love with you. And when I say months I mean MANY MANY months. Josh, you and Kyle,"

I cut her off by kissing her. I didn't know how I expected her to react but I t is not what I thought she would do.

She kissed me back and then slapped me really, really hard. "What was that for?" I asked her.

"You, for kissing me, Josh, for everything!"

I think I must have just starred at her for a very long time. Because I really didn't know what to say or do.

"You're really just going to stand there and look at me like an idiot? How do I know you are not lying to me about Kyle?"

"Want to call him and ask him?" I said handing her my phone.

She grabbed it from me and dialed a number.

"Kyle?, Yes I am good, Yes he is with me, Yes he told me, No that is not what it means, Why did you two?" she looked at me, "You two need to talk."

I grabbed the phone. "WHAT?"

"Josh we need to have a public break up think. Your mom and dad don't even believe that you are straight."

"My mom and dad. I think I hate this reality."

"ME too."

Andy apparently had snuck out while I was on the phone. I dropped it and began to cry.


	9. reality 7

Reality 7

"Andy, the breakup…"

"WHAT BREAKUP?" Andy screamed on the other end.

I stopped and surveyed the room. It was not the room I had been in just a minute before.

"Uh… I was just kidding."

"Josh, you meant something. You cant do this to me. Not after all that happened."

"What happened?

"Everybody was right. I didn't want to believe them. Believe you would be that guy. But you are."

"What guy? I am not that guy whoever he is."

"If you want to break up then you must be that guy. Josh I would love to talk more… that's a lie, I really don't so bye." She said then hung up.

I held my phone and stared at it. What guy was she talking about. What kind of person was I in this world anyways. And what had I done to hurt her?

"Josh, can we talk." Kyle said.

"Yah we need to."

HE came in. "Josh, this one is perfect. Andy is alive and me and Amanda are together."

"No it is not. I am one of "those guys""

"What guys?"

"That I am not sure of but I am. She told me I was. Wait how did you know me and her were together?"

"I saw the pictures coming down the hallway."

I stepped out in the hallway. It was full of pictures, the family, me and Andy, Amanda and Kyle. I stopped when I came to a wedding picture and turned to Kyle who was staring at it too.

_AN so I have a few questions. I want some guesses before I update. What is going on with Andy, What does she mena by one of those guys and Whos wedding picture?_


	10. reality 7 cont

Staring straight back at me was a picture of Declan and Laurie. "They got married?"

"Looks like it." Kyle said with a grin.

"They are going to kill each other. But that is not the problem right now."

'Then what is?" Kyle asked

"I think I accidently broke up with Andy."

"How did you do that?"

"We changed whatever this is," I said spinning around "while I was on the phone with her."

"Oh and you were talking about o… the break-up and then you were breaking up with her?"

"Yah but she said something about a lot happening and how could I be breaking up after it all."

"Maybe you should figure it out."

I nodded and began to dial her number but was interrupted by a doorbell. I slipped the phone into my pocket. When I did I felt something like I box. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and opened the door.

There stood a very pregnant Andy. I stood agape. I put my hand back in my pocket and felt the box again. I pulled it out slightly but didn't have to open it to know what it was. That is what she had meant by that kind of guy and after all that had happened.

"Andy, on the phone, I was not talking about us breaking up. I was talking about a different break- up. "One that made me think."

She just stood there staring at me.

"Can you please come in Andy? I need to talk to you."

"I only have a few minutes. You know the doctor's appointment you were supposed to pick me up for.?"

I lead her into the living room. I wasn't sure how the me in this reality had planned to do it. But I was going to wing it for him.

"Andy, I love you so much it hurts. I can't even bear the thought of life without you. I have had… dreams where we were a part or not together. So many of them, and they all hurt so very badly. I need you to be beside me." I bent down onto one knee. "Andy you are my rock. We are going to be a family. And I want to do it right."

She stared at me for a second. "You have told you were not ready. Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am standing here now. I want to be with you til the ends of time."

"Of course I will marry you, Josh Tragger."


End file.
